


Sky Rockets in Flight

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s the only reason you married me, isn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Rockets in Flight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "marriage of convenience" 
> 
> (and yes, the title is from the song "Afternoon Delight")

“Han, we need to go to Commenor.”

“Oh, do we?” he said, twisting around to look at Leia as she entered their bedroom.

“Yes,” she replied, opening the closet. “Is the _Falcon_ ready?”

“The _Falcon_ is always ready,” said Han. He went to help with the fastenings of her gown. “Which you knew very well.”

“Of course I do,” Leia said, smiling at him.

He scowled. “That’s the only reason you married me, isn’t it? To have your own personal shuttle pilot.”

Leia laughed, and leaned in to kiss him. “Yes, that’s it exactly.”

Han grinned, and kissed her back.

THE END


End file.
